ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Restore Memories
is the 13th episode of the series, Ultraman Geed. This episode aired on September 30th, 2017.https://m-78.jp/geed/story/#story961 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Restore Memories" Synopsis After accidentally damaging REM's memory during a game of indoor baseball, Riku and the others try to help her recover the lost data by reviewing their adventures. Plot In this special recap episode, REM is giving a lecture on "Childhood Radiation," a form of energy that was created by Ultraman King in order to avert the destruction caused by Ultraman Belial's Crisis Impact by dispersing his essence across the universe. However, her lecture is ignored off by Riku and Pega, who are playing baseball inside of the Observatory. Despite the objections by REM on how dangerous it could be, the boys continue playing their game until their ball accidentally strikes REM's central core, causing her to short circuit and go offline. REM manages to recover, but has no memories of Riku and his friends due to the accident! With Laiha's help, the gang attempts to jog her memories by reminding her of the events that have previously happened in the series thus far. The likes of which include: *REM's first encounter with Riku and Pega and Riku's revelation of being Ultraman Geed. *Ultraman Geed's first battle, against Skull Gomora. *Ultraman Geed's various Fusion Forms: Primitive, Solid Burning, and Acro Smasher. As well as his weapon: The Geed Claw. REM's information on Ultraman Geed manages to return thanks to their input, but more knowledge is still needed for her memories to be fully operational once more. Meanwhile, Leito (as Zero) reports to Moa on his previous encounter in Belial's lair, but sternly refuses to partake in anymore of AIB's rendezvousing, insisting that they consider asking Geed instead due to him being their Earth's Guardian. Leito then meets up with Riku and the gang and quickly learns of REM's memory loss. Believing he can help too, Leito and Zero helps the gang with REM's memories and together they remind her of some of their memories as well, including: *Leito's first time uniting with Ultraman Zero, *Ultraman Zero's abilities, as well as his new Generation Capsule Transformation: Zero Beyond. *The Little Stars, and how they've helped Geed in a pinch, as well as their respective abilities steming from the Ultras they are based on: **Ultraman Leo = Pyrokinesis **Ultraseven = Light Barriers and Resilience **Ultraman Hikari = Light Sword **Ultraman Cosmos = Healing **Ultraman Zero = Teleportation **Father of Ultra = Clairvoyance *Kei Fukuide, and how his insidious actions have effected everyone, including demonizing Zero's heroics, murdering Laiha's family, and creating Riku to simply use him as Belial's weapon. *Geed's battles against Pedanium Zetton, and his first usage of his Magnificent Form. After finishing reminiscing about his last battle, Riku remembers one last memory, albeit an unfortunate one: Riku is still the son of Ultraman Belial, who will stop at nothing to use him whatever plan he will have next. During his grief though, REM suddenly shuts down. Riku and Pega are shocked and saddened, believing that REM's damage has finally set in. However, REM immediately comes back online shortly after their lament, revealing that she had faked her damage as a way of teaching Riku and Pega a lesson for their recklessness earlier. With the conflict having resolved itself, Leito reveals why he came to Observatory in the first place: To share his mission with AIB to the gang, inadvertently revealing Moa's affiliation with AIB as well. Angry that Riku hid Moa's true job from them, Laiha gets into a scuffle with him, only to hurl his stuffed octopus at REM by mistake, causing her to short circuit once again... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *Starting from this episode, the show's opening was slightly altered to show all of Ultraman Geed's current fusion forms in action, including his now revealed Magnificent form. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Recap Episodes